Shane Clarke
|image = |imgsize = 250px |katakana = シェーンクラーク |romaji = Shēn Kurāku |age = 15 |birthday date = February 17th |gender = Female |hcolor = Deep Pink |ecolor = Dark Red |home = Las Estrellas |relative = Ellen Clarke (mother) |enter Pretty Cure = Cure Cosmic |curehair = Hot Pink |cureeye = Red |tcolor = Pink |sub = Red Turquoise |power = Wind |symbol = Heart Spring Love |season = Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure |appearance = ADPC01 |seiyuu = }} is one of the protagonists, as well as the lead Character in Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure. Shane is cheerful, carefree and an achiever, who loves to sing and dance. She loves fashion and EDM Music as she wishes to dream as an idol and pursues her intelligence as she can does. She lives in a condominium with her wealthy parents. But her ambition is to find her true self. Her pretty Cure ego is Cure Cosmic, the pretty Cure of Love and Spring, represents the Star of Wind. Bio Appearance - Cure Cosmic= As Cure Cosmic, her hair grows into knees, changes into hot pink, replaced by two light red big ribbons with pink details. }} Personality Shane is cheerful, carefree and an achiever, who loves to sing and dance. She loves fashion and EDM Music as she wishes to dream as an idol and pursues her intelligence as she can does. She lives in a condominium with her wealthy parents. But her ambition is to find her true self. Relationships / Relationships}} * Trisha Turner - Her best friend and later, her stepsister. Both have excellent in academics, but both have different personalities. Also, she is her first pretty Cure partner. * Allison Everett - One of her childhood friends. She always cooks patisseries for her best friends. But Allison's weakness is studies, she tutors her. * Rachel Witman - Rachel and Shane are TOO different personalities. When Shane is sad, Rachel is stills her side. * Dawn - Her partner, who was accidentally bumps her forehead, but they are now becomes close. * Sunny and Moony - Both are from different worlds. But both are still good friends and one of her roommates. * Mier Kale - Mier was a loner, but she befriends her to make her good side. * Ellen Clarke - Her mother. * Harold Blache, Kayla Gleason, and Aiden Williams - Her best friends, classmates and childhood friends, as well as they would revealed Shane's identity as a pretty Cure. History / History}} Cure Cosmic '|キュアコズミック}} is the pretty Cure form of Shane. She represents the Star of Love, represents the Spring. Attacks * Heart Spring - Cure Cosmic's first attack. * Heart Bloom - Cure Cosmic's first upgrade. * Heart Fresh - Cure Cosmic's first finisher. * Spring Breeze - Cure Cosmic's second attack. * Spring Love - Cure Cosmic's second upgrade. * Spring Kiss - Cure Cosmic's second finisher. Transformation Stars! Make me Shine! is Shane's transformation phrase in Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure. Etymology - Shane can be used most commonly for male, but used rarely for female. The Hebrew, American, and Irish meaning is gift of God.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/shane - Clarke is an Anglo-Irish surname which means "clerk". The surname is of English and Irish origin but the original word comes from Latin for clericus. There are some surname variants, including the Clerk and the correct spelling Clark which predates Clarke by over 700 years.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarke Cure Cosmic - Cosmic definition is - of or relating to the cosmos, the extraterrestrial vastness, or the universe in contrast to the earth alone. Songs Duets Trivia * Shane's weaknesses are sports (except for gymnastics, badminton and tennis). * Her birthday is February 17th, which her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Shane's clothing styles are "pink" and "cute". * Her favorite food is cotton candies and cupcakes. * Shane's hairstyle being resemble to Má'Cherië's (both on her civilian and Cure forms). * Shane's former Cure name was Galaxy. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure Category:Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure / Characters Category:Love using Cures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Lead Characters